custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Queen of Make-Believe (1992, SuperMalechi's Version)/@comment-5040381-20131228220349
In the land of celebrity birthdays this is one of the biggest. Hard to believe that every little one's favorite, big, purple dinosaur is turning twenty. You heard right — Barney is celebrating his 20th birthday! To mark this momentous occasion the people behind the Barney phenomenon are introducing a new line of games, puzzles and toys, like the new Sing with Me Barney, Barney Dance n' Play Guitar and Let's Go! Barney Laptop, to name a few. Also recently released is a new video especially for the occasion, Barney's Dino-mite Birthday, an hour-long musical birthday adventure. Toy Reviews Sing with Me Barney Sing with Me Barney Barney Lets Go Laptop Let's Go Barney Laptop Barney Guitar Barney Dance 'n Play Guitar Barney on Tour The birthday boy will be celebrating with as many of his friends as possible on a multiple-city birthday extravaganza. Barney and friends are travelling across the U.S. in a big purple bus. In the spirit of caring and sharing, Barney will be spending the first day of each tour stop at a Children's Miracle Network Hospital, visiting with the children, posing for photos, singing a few songs and donating toys to the hospitals. This is one kids "fad" that is far from extinction. With popularity continuing to grow Barney's message of caring and cooperation has been translated into six different languages in several different countries. Barney on TV and Online To think it all started from a simple idea to incorporate education, fun and dinosaurs. Sheryl Leach, a former teacher, worked with Kathy Parker on the idea. Originally, the videos were sold directly to the public. Barney and the Backyard Gang would eventually become a TV show in 1987. In April 1992, Barney began airing on the Public Broadcasting Service and since then the show has grown and evolved into the current Barney And Friends as new prehistoric pals have joined the star's cast of characters. Now children can log on and play games, color or listen to songs with Barney online. Barney the Starmaker For twenty years, children have enjoyed singing and learning with Barney. Now his fans have a chance to join him on stage and be the "star". Just grab one of the new musical Barney toys to sing, dance, and have a super-dee-duper good time — but don't forget to make a video to enter the "Barney Be-A-Star" Sweepstakes! Parents can submit a music video of their little star with any new musical Barney toy for a chance to be with Barney on an upcoming Barney Show! Barney and Friends have brought smiles to kids' faces with songs, stories, games, and, of course, the Barney Bag. Each adventure-filled episode subtlety reinforces the importance of respect, courtesy, manners and compassion, as well as the ABC's and 123's. Many children have grown up with Barney and there are generations still to come that will enjoy singing and playing pretend with "a dinosaur from our imagination". Happy 20th Birthday to a dinosaur sensation! Toy Guru Toy & Game ReviewsAbout the Author: Mary Rose is a Mommy, a writer and an early childhood educator who believes in learning through play and the value of good toys.